


angel face

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Press X for Doubt, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: "C’mon sweet cheeks, ya know I love yer face, all bright red.”
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	angel face

**Author's Note:**

> realized all the osakomo was like. au. so i needed to remedy that with like. at least one... canon compliant thing yeah??

It isn’t often that they get to see each other, let alone sleep in the same room. To be allowed time that allows them to pass the night together. 

If Osamu had to consider the logistics of this relationship, then he knows that it isn’t something that should be working out so well in the first place. Not with running a successful business in his early-20s, and not with Motoya being a nationally ranked athlete. Osamu is based in Osaka, travelling there and between Tokyo for business, while Motoya would spend his days in a gym in Hiroshima with the rest of his team. 

If not in Hiroshima, then somewhere else in Japan. Somewhere else in Japan returning back to Osaka, in Osamu’s apartment. Two of them sharing Osamu’s queen-sized mattress, not king-sized because he never has been the kind of man to want more than he needs, and a queen-sized bed meant that there’s enough space for them to be comfortable. 

But not enough space for the two of them to be apart, enough of an excuse for Osamu to have an arm slung around Motoya’s waist, to hold the other man close. Their ankles resting on top of the other’s, and Osamu has one hand cupping the other man’s cheeks. 

“Yer angel-faced.” The sentence slips off his tongue, like condensation on the side of glass slipping to make its mark on the table. A ring of water left behind when the glass is picked up, and Motoya’s face flushes red under the Sunday golden hour, before he ducks his head underneath Osamu’s chin. 

He’s hiding his face, despite Osamu being able to feel the other man smiling against his skin, unable to help nudging Motoya gently. “C’mon sweet cheeks, ya know I love yer face, all bright red,” nuzzling his nose into soft brown locks. 

“Noooooo,” the other man whines petulantly, effect ruined by the giggles that bubble in between each “o.” Osamu doesn’t mind though, because he knows that the other man is bound to give in eventually. 

And he does, like always, like all the previous moments, in previous days, in previous months that they’ve had. Time barely spent together in person, but spent together in text, in phone calls, in  _ hey i miss you, i’ve been thinking about you, i can’t wait to see you again soon.  _

Motoya who gives in by raising his head eventually, out from his hiding spot- the crook of Osamu’s neck, to tilt his chin, pressing a chaste kiss against his mouth, tasting like strawberries, because of the chapstick he uses.

Once, Osamu had foolishly asked Motoya “Why strawberry?” who was holding a pink tube between his thumb and index. Pastel pink that contrasted his tan skin, and Motoya had flicked him a quick glance. 

His parted lips had stretched sideways into a crooked grin, “What are you? Boring?” and proceeded to continue applying the pastel mixture to his lips, mouth still parted. Osamu had been stunned for the brief moment before deciding that he wanted to kiss Motoya. 

And when his wits were all gathered up, he had tapped the other man’s shoulder, seeking his attention. “You’re not boring,” smiling when he said that, leaning in demurely with half-lidded eyes, deciding to accept whatever Komori would have had given him at the time. 

More chiding? A playful slap to the face? Maybe just laughter? Osamu had relinquished all thoughts and simply waited for judgement when his eyes were fully closed. 

Nothing harsh had come, nothing insincere, Motoya had kissed him on the forehead with his tinted lips and that should have been the first sign. 

Right now, he’s chasing another kiss from Motoya’s lips, who gives it to him, and gives it to him again with the slightest laugh slipping from between his lips, and Osamu. 

Osamu, Osamu, Osamu. Has both arms wrapped around Motoya now, a little bit breathless as an admission falls out of his mouth carelessly. 

**“‘Toya. I’m so in love with you.”**

A confession that takes all air out of his lungs, and he’s always been careless with words, with people, and maybe that’s why he’s never been one to motormouth. Didn’t find a need when he had Atsumu as a twin, doing enough talking for the both of them. 

He’s always spoken louder with actions anyway, and right now, he’s trying so hard to not pull Motoya closer to him.

Silence out of shock maybe, and Motoya hasn’t said anything, and Osamu can’t help gazing into the other’s eyes, trying to find a hint, an inkling,  _ something _ , to help him gauge if he fucked up. How badly did he fuck up? Has he fucked this up? 

At least. Motoya isn’t averting his gaze. Pupils wide from shock. It’s not rejection, at least.

"Look.,” he licks his bottom lip before continuing to speak, trying to gather some courage, “I know we're not just friends, 'Toya,” Osamu is hoping that he’s not being presumptuous - because that’s Atsumu’s job too - continuing to speak slow, “I'd like to think that we're dating at least.” 

Inhales slowly, before letting the next of his words be strung together gently, “But... I think I'd also like to be your man." 

Motoya blinks, looking a little dazed before giving a little laugh, “Pft- Wha- Man? You want to be my man?” 

Osamu flusters at the other’s delight, “Y’know, like boyfriend… man…” which causes Motoya to only laugh even harder. The taller of the two can’t help nudging the other, “Jeez! Stop laughing! I’m trying here.” 

Motoya doesn’t stop laughing, but he does push Osamu over to climb on top of him, cup his cheeks with both hands before pecking him square on the mouth. Again, short and sweet, and his voice so fond when he sighs, “You’re so cute, ‘Samu.”

That was neither a yes or a no, so Osamu swallows back his pride, aware that he needs an answer if he plans on sleeping tonight, or this week really. 

“I’m serious.” 

“Mhmm,” Motoya hums, “I know,” and his gaze finally shift away, to the window, and golden hour has passed, leaving nothing but dusky light and shadows being cast on the other man’s face. 

Osamu wonders - feeling as if the weight of his heart in his chest now could collapse his ribcage and spine into the mattress - if he’s fucked up, if this is pushing too far. 

If what they had is about to end, before anything has even officially started.

Nothing has begun yet though, so Osamu knows that there’s still room to try. There’s still room to try, because memories can be forgotten if necessary, but he doesn’t think he wants to forget how Motoya’s laughter anytime soon, or how his palm fits perfectly where Motoya’s waist meets his hip bone. 

Again, he’s greedy, even if he’s never been the type to want more than he needs, but he’s always been the type to stay sated. Wants to pull Motoya on top of him, so they’re chest to chest, perfect angle to run his fingers through Motoya’s hair. 

"Wanna tell me what yer thinking about?' Osamu caves in first, breaking the silence. 

In return, Motoya exhales softly, lets their gazes meet, before he questions in full honesty, "You think we could work?" words that do not betray the hope in his voice.

This time, Osamu wraps his arms around Motoya’s neck, giving a wry little smile.

“We can try,” he offers, because that’s what they’ve been doing this entire time, trying to make something work. “I’m willing to try, as long as yer willing.” 

To that, Motoya gives him the sweetest smile, as the sun is setting in the distance, behind the skyscrapers, architecture and mountains that surround Osaka. 

“Alright,” he kisses Osamu’s forehead, “I’m willing because you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [ manon ](https://twitter.com/lovingsunarin) for heavily indulging me in this [ thread ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya/status/1300201438082035712) oops 
> 
> come find me on [ tweeter! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya)


End file.
